C.C.
C.C. (pronounced "C2") is the tritagonist of the anime/manga series Code Geass. She is an immortal woman and the former leader of the Geass Order that abandons the order and allies herself with Lelouch vi Britannia, granting him his Geass power and becoming his right-hand. She is voiced by Yukana Nogami in the Japanese version, and Kate Higgins in the English dubbed version. History Past As a child, C.C. was a slave subjected to brutal beatings and ceaseless work and pain. She eventually ran away, and stumbled upon a Catholic church and was taken in by a nun. The nun asks her what she wants, and C.C. replies that she does not want to die. The nun actually carries Geass, and makes a contract with C.C., giving her the Geass power to make everyone love her. As the years went by, C.C. was adored by all around her and was constantly given gifts and treats. When she was old enough, she began receiving marriage proposals daily from every man she knew. As her Geass powers grew stronger and she matured, she began to become tired of the gifts and approval, seeing all of them as meaningless relationships. The only relationship she thought was genuine was between her and the nun, and treasured it. However, after a day of ceaseless marriage proposals and even being stripped naked by her would-be suitors, C.C. expressed her dismay to the nun, who revealed that the whole time, she was just using C.C. to fulfill the contract and have C.C. take her place as an immortal so she could finally die. The nun injured C.C., scarring her while also making her immortal. Mortality returned to the nun, and the nun took her own life and left C.C. as an immortal. C.C., feeling betrayed, shut herself off from the world and refused to form any relationships. She existed throughout mankind's history, and was often considered a witch due to her immortality and ability to recover from normally fatal wounds. During her travels, she came across a six year old orphan named Mao. She granted him the Geass to read others' minds, and he grew under her until he fell in love with her. However, knowing that he was not the one to free her from her immortality, she left him. C.C. traveled to Britania and forged a relationship with the Britannian Imperial Family, later becoming involved with the Geass Order, which was a group on Earth that was responsible for giving people Geass, and eventually worked her way up to the leader. She granted Marianne vi Britannia the Geass to transfer her consciousness, but after her "assassination", she left the Geass Order. However, this was not taken well by the new leaders of the Geass Order, V.V. and Charles zi Britannia. Meeting Lelouch After defecting from the Geass Order, C.C. was captured by Bartley Asprius and the Britanian military, who attempted to study her and figure out her powers. However, her containment pod was stolen by terrorists attempting to use her as a weapon. In the chaos, the son of Charles zi Britannia and Marianne vi Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia (who was hidden and under the alias Lelouch Lamperouge) accidentally ended up on the terrorists' truck. The truck was taken down by Asprius and Lelouch's friend Suzaku Kururugi, who planned to recapture C.C. and execute Lelouch. After a brief chase, C.C. shielded Lelouch from the bullets, then made a contract with him, granting him the Geass to control minds with eye contact. She fell unconscious, and Lelouch used his new power to make the soldiers kill themselves, as well as controlled Villetta Nu into giving him her Knightmare Frame. Assuming C.C. was dead, Lelouch left her behind to aid the terrorists in defeating the Britannian forces and protecting the people the latter were executing. Lelouch takes on the alias of Zero, and founds a rebellion against Britannia called the Black Knights. However, C.C., being immortal, wakes up and searches for Lelouch, eventually finding him at his home at the Ashford Academy where he lived with his sister Nunnally. She partially explains herself to Lelouch, and becomes his overseer; ensuring he does not die so he can fulfill their contract, which he does not know is to take her place and allow her to die. Rebellion Cornelia li Britannia plans to draw out Zero by recreating the events of his first appearance and setting a trap for him. Lelouch takes the bait, but C.C. disguises herself as Zero to distract the Britannian forces and allows Lelouch to escape. However, as the rebellion continues, Lelouch and C.C. are interrupted when Mao returns, swearing revenge on C.C. for abandoning him. She attempts to leave Lelouch, but he is resistant and believes her to be betraying him. She swears not to reveal anything, and heads off to meet Mao. Lelouch, not wanting to lose her, follows her and uses a recording to distract Mao and save C.C. from his wrath, even using his Geass on police officers to make them shoot Mao. Lelouch then offers to fulfill the contract Mao could not, and C.C. realizes she has a real ally and accepts. Being one of the few people who knows Zero's true identity, C.C. joins the Black Knights and serves Zero as its enigmatic second-in-command, confusing the other members and even making them assume she is Zero's mistress. When the Black Knights obtain the Knightmare Frame Gawain, C.C. becomes its pilot while Lelouch/Zero operates the weapons. However, Mao returns swearing vengeance on Lelouch and C.C.. He kidnaps Nunnally, and threatens to detonate a bomb in Ashford Academy if Lelouch cannot beat him in a game of chess. Knowing he cannot beat Mao due to his mind reading Geass, Lelouch uses his mind control Geass on himself to forget his own plan so Mao cannot beat him. After defeating Mao with help from his friend Suzaku Kururugi, Lelouch uses his Geass to silence Mao forever. C.C. then leads Mao away, admitting she did feel something for him, before shooting him dead with a pistol. The rebellion travels to Kamine Island, where Zero and C.C. must fight Suzaku. Suzaku tries to kill Zero, but C.C. protects him with telepathic abilities. However, a trap is set for all of them, resulting in a bomb going off. All three make it out alive, but C.C. is knocked unconscious. After Lelouch gets her to safety, he hears her say her real name in her sleep. He reiterates it to her after she wakes up, and promises not to tell anyone. Battle of the Tokyo Settlement Shortly after, Euphemia li Britannia attempts to restore peace by declaring the region under Mt. Fuji a Special Administrative Zone of Japan where former Japanese can reclaim their names and patriotism. Though Lelouch is conflicted, he is eventually convinced to agree to support the zone. He meets with Euphemia and, in a private meeting between the two, reveals his identity. However, during a conversation between the two, Lelouch's Geass activates on its own and is unable to be stopped, which C.C. warned him about. He accidentally commands Euphemia to commit genocide on the Japanese, and she is forced to do so. Seeing the tragedy as a way to garner support for his cause, Lelouch murders Euphemia and declares war on Britannia. Lelouch (as Zero), C.C., and the Black knights announce the creation of the United States of Japan, then launch an attack on the Tokyo Settlement. C.C. pilots the Gawain in the battle until Lelouch learns that Nunnally has been kidnapped by V.V. and taken to Kamine Island. Lelouch and C.C. abandon their forces to go save her, but are intercepted by Jeremiah Gottwald. C.C., in a surprising turn, kisses Lelouch and thanks him, then takes control of the Gawain as Lelouch escapes, dragging Gottwald to the bottom of the ocean. She escaped, but was reported dead by the media. Lelouch, however, was intercepted by Suzaku on the island and defeated. He was taken before Emperor Charles, who wiped his memory using his own Geass. He manipulated Lelouch into thinking he was a soldier named Sir Julius Kingsley, and sent him to fight Europia United for a whole year before returning him to Ashford Academy in an attempt to lure C.C. back out. Return of Zero Following Lelouch/Zero's disappearance, C.C. took over as the de facto leader of the Black Knights, and arranged for them to help restore Lelouch's memories without the Britannian Office of Secret Intelligence discovering them. They set up a terrorist attack at the Babel Tower where Lelouch is gambling, and C.C. restores Lelouch's memories with a kiss. Lelouch, remembering his past life, takes back control of the Black Knights, and C.C. returns to her previous role as second-in-command. However, Nunnally is named viceroy of Area 11, and Lelouch must accept that she is his enemy. With the help of C.C. and the Black Knights, Lelouch/Zero tricks Britannia into legally exiling all of the Black Knights and their supporters. He and the Black Knights set up their headquarters in the Chinese Federation. Careful to ensure that the Office of Secret Intelligence is not on to him, Lelouch returns to Britannia and has C.C. fill in as Zero oversees. Attack on Kamine Island However, tragedy strikes when Lelouch is attacked by a revived Gottwald, who now possess the ability to undo Geass control. He inadvertently restores Lelouch's girlfriend Shirley's memories of him being Zero. When Shirley goes to ask Lelouch about it, she is murdered by Lelouch's ally/surrogate brother Rolo Lamperouge, who possesses the Geass to pause people's minds. Lelouch is heartbroken by her death, and immediately changes plans. Blaming Geass itself for causing her death, Lelouch amasses C.C. and the Black Knights to attack Kamine Island and wipe out V.V. and the Geass Order once and for all. He learns C.C.'s past of having led the order, and she tells him where their base is. The Black Knights storm the area, killing everyone associated with the Order, with C.C. personally leading the attack under Lelouch's orders. She guns down V.V.'s subordinates and kills any trying to escape. However, in the process, Lelouch and C.C. are confronted by Emperor Charles and V.V.. Charles tkaes V.V.'s Geass, rendering him mortal and leaving him to die in front of C.C. While in the Emperor's Thought Elevator, Lelouch learns of C.C.'s wish: to finally end her immortality by dying and having Lelouch take her place. However, she finds she cares for him too much to subject him to such a fate, and spares him by letting the Emperor kill her instead. However, Lelouch refuses to let her die unhappy and convinces her to escape. However, due to her sealing away her Geass instead of passing it on, C.C. loses all of her memories after she made the contract, reverting to her old slave mindset with a timid and submissive persona. The Ragnarök Connection With her memories gone and thinking of Lelouch as her master, C.C. remains in his quarters. Though he tries to tell her otherwise, C.C. is convinced that she is a sex slave and servant to him. C.C. is left in Lelouch's quarters when Lelouch goes to Suzaku for help ensuring Nunnaly's safety, but Lelouch is betrayed and his identity is learned by Schneizel el Britannia. He escapes and launches another attack on the Tokyo Settlement, but it is cut short when Suzako accidentally fires Nina Einstein's F.L.E.I.J.A. bomb, destroying most of the Settlement and presumably killing Nunnally. Lelouch is heartbroken and takes his anger out on C.C. before coming to his senses. However, Schneizel calls a cease fire with the Black Knights and, in a secret meeting, reveals Zero's identity to them. The Black Knights feel betrayed knowing that Lelouch is Britannian nobility, and attempt to take him into custody. Rolo saves him, but dies during the escape and C.C. is left behind. However, Marianne, possessing Anya Alstreim's body, restores C.C.'s memories. C.C. fetches Suzaku, and the three of them travel back to Kamine Island, where Lelouch has gone to face the Emperor for a final battle. Marianne leaves and enters the Sword of Akasha while C.C. talks with Suzaku, explaining why they are similar and why Lelouch is right. Suzaku has C.C. transport them inside the Sword of Akasha, where Charles and Marianne plan to unleash the Ragnarök Connection to render time stopped. Lelouch, however, uses his Geass on the collective unconsciousness of the human race that makes up "God", turning it against his parents and killing them. C.C. is spared for having abandoned them. One month later, Lelouch installs himself as the 99th Emperor of Britannia and appoints Suzaku as his Knight of Zero. C.C. remains behind the scenes as his confidant. Reign and Death of Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia Lelouch uses his Geass to control the Britiannian nobility into serving him, but Schniezel and the Knights of the Round remain loyal to the deceased Emperor Charles and rebel against him, even forging a shaky alliance with the Black Knights to try and take Lelouch down for good. Lelouch tricks the populace into believing he wants Britannia to join the United Federation of Nations, but insead takes all of the members hostage and begins his plans for world domination. Despite his apparent triumph, Nunnally is revealed to still be alive, and on board the floating fortress Damocles as it fires a F.L.E.I.J.A. bomb on the Britannian capital. C.C. attempts to comfort Lelouch, but Lelouch realizes that Nunnally is his enemy. However, before they can react, they are suddenly attacked by Black Knight and former ally of Lelouch Kallen Kōzuki, who nearly kills Lelouch before C.C. steps in to battle her in the Knightmare Frame Lancelot. C.C. and Kallen do battle, with Kallen asking if C.C. has fallen in love with lelouch, to which she replies that she does not know. Kallen defeats her and sends the Lancelot falling into the ocean. C.C. ejects and survives. Lelouch manages to defeat Nunnally and Schniezel, and captures all of the U.N.F. representatives and prepares them for public execution. However, it is revealed that Lelouch's plan the whole time was to make the world hate him, then have Suzaku (now taking the identity of Zero) assassinate him to unify the world under a common goal. He tells the plan to C.C., who goes to a church on the day of his planned assassination and prays for him, shedding a tear for him. The plan succeeds and Lelouch dies by Suzaku's hands. Original Epilogue In the original series epilogue, C.C. is seen having left the cities, traveling the countryside on a wagon. C.C. thinks about how she belived the power of Geass to condemn its users to a life of solitude, but now realizes that the time she spent with Lelouch and all of her memories made her life worth living, and no longer wishes to die. She holds on to one last origami crane that she made with Nunnally. Revised Epilogue In the revised series epilogue implimentsed from 2009 onward, C.C. directly addresses the viewer, explaining how she will mourn Lelouch, but is happy knowing he died smiling. In Other Media Film Series In the Code Geass recap film series, C.C.'s role in the original story is mostly left unchanged. However, in the 2019 film Code Geass: Lelouch of the Re;surrection, C.C. returns. A year after Lelouch's death, C.C. used the same technology that was used to rebuild Jeremiah Gottfried to reconstruct Lelouch's body, though it is just a mindless husk that relies on C.C. for his well being. C.C. is searching for a gate to C's World to retrieve Lelouch's soul and make him whole again. They eventually run into Kallen, Lloyd Asplund, and Sayoko Shinozaki, who tell them that Nunnally and Suzaku/Zero have been kidnapped and that C.C. is the prime suspect. However, knowing they are innocent, they help C.C. lead an assault on a Zilkhistan prison, where they rescue Suzaku and discover an Aramu Gate, a portal to C's World, with C.C. using it to fully resurrect Lelouch. Lelouch returns as Zero to save Suzaku and Nunnally, and succeeds. Afterwards, he is ready to finally move on, and departs the human world and goes to C's world with C.C., taking the new name L.L. to fit his new world. ''Code Geass: Nunnally in Wonderland'' In the OVA Code Geass: Nunnally in Wonderland, C.C. is given the role as the Cheshire Cat and tries to convince Nunnally to stay in Wonderland. ''Code Geass: Lost Colors'' In the video game Code Geass: Lost Colors, C.C. appears as a supporting character, and looks after the game's amnisiac protagonist Rei, who possesses voice-activated Geass similar to Lelouch's. She offers help to Rei, and depending on the player's choices, can either teach Rei about his powers or leave him be. ''Nightmare of Nunnally'' ''Code Geass: Renya of Darkness'' ''Code Geass: Suzaku of the Counterattack'' Despite the plot differences of the alternate timeline manga Code Geass: Suzaku of the Counterattack, C.C.'s role is left unchanged. Personality C.C. is serious, solemn, and emotionally cut off from the world. Due to her being betrayed in the past, she feels she cannot form a meaningful connection to anyone, and only allies herself with others out of the pragmatic desire to reach her goal of ending her own life. Despite this, her time with Lelouch allows her to begin breaking don her emotional barriers, eventually learning to care for others again and see the value in her life, even making her experience what love feels like, an emotion she is unfamiliar with up to that point. Trivia *In the 29th Anime Grand Prix, she was awarded 3rd place. She was chosen as the most popular female character of 2007 and 2008 at Animage magazine's annual Anime Grand Prix. *C.C. makes crossover/cameo appearances in the video games Another Century's Episode: R, Super Robot Wars Z2, and Granblue Fantasy. Navigation pl:C.C. Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Code Geass Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Immortals Category:Suicidal Category:Conspirators Category:Murderer Category:Right-Hand Category:Psychics Category:Protagonists Category:Affably Evil Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Minion Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Leader Category:Trickster Category:Dissociative Category:Revived Category:Delusional Category:In Love Category:Homicidal Category:Enigmatic Category:Self-Aware Category:Magic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Pawns Category:Outcast Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Insecure Category:Karma Houdini Category:Love Rivals Category:Crossover Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Nihilists Category:Amoral Category:Protective Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Extravagant Category:Teenagers Category:Sophisticated Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Hypocrites Category:Successful Category:Vigilante Category:Extremists Category:Redeemed Category:On & Off Category:Femme Fatale